


Let me love you (the way you deserve to)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magnus bane deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Just a quiet evening where Magnus receives some unexpected but well-deserved attention from his favorite Shadowhunter.





	Let me love you (the way you deserve to)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few weeks ago and, considering the mid-season finale, I think we could all use some fluff. This is my contribution.
> 
> Warnings for excessive sappiness.

As he steps through the portal and into the loft, Magnus only gets a brief glance of the dining room table—two steaming plates, candles, twin glasses of wine—before his eyes are drawn to a familiar tall figure moving toward him. He only manages a partial greeting, the rest mercilessly crushed between his lips and Alec’s, and the tension of the day immediately bleeds from his shoulders.

“Well,” Magnus says when they break apart, both of them slightly breathless. “Hello to you, too, Alexander.”

“Hi,” Alec says, smiling that small, crooked smile that only seems to come out when it’s just the two of them and that Magnus not-so-secretly adores. “How was your day?”

Not wanting to let go of where his hands are currently tangled in Alec’s shirt, Magnus gives a noncommittal shrug.

“Clients demanding more than they’re willing to pay for, one particularly ungrateful Mundane. The usual.” He peers over Alec’s shoulder curiously. “So, what’s all this, then?”

Treating him to another quick peck, Alec takes Magnus’ hand and leads him to the table.

“I thought I’d spoil you a little.”

“Oh?” Magnus takes a seat. “How come? Not that I’m complaining, mind you, but I don’t remember having done anything to deserve…” His eyes widen. “Is this coq au vin?”

“It is,” Alec confirms, and Magnus stares at him.

“You made this?”

Alec levels him with an unimpressed look that Magnus half misses since he’s back to practically salivating over the homecooked meal.

“You could at least try not to sound so shocked, you know. And you’re wrong; you do deserve it.” There’s a brief paus before Alec adds, voice considerably softer, “Honestly, I’m pretty sure I could spend the rest of my life trying to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me and still fall short.”

Magnus looks up in surprise, food momentarily forgotten, and frowns at him.

“It’s not like anyone is keeping score,” he points out. “It’s not a competition.”

“That’s good, considering you’re so obviously leagues ahead of me,” Alec says good-naturedly, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“That’s not how relationships are supposed to work, Alexander,” he says dryly. “Helping you is not something I consider a hardship. I genuinely want to, if I can.”

Alec nods.

“Because you love me,” he says. “I know. And because that’s just the kind of generous, selfless person you are.” He gestures at the food in front of them. “I’m not doing this to ‘even the playfield,’ Magnus, I just… I want to be there for you, too. I know I’ve… taken you for granted a lot lately, and I… I want to give something back, even if it’s only something as insignificant as dinner.”

Magnus shifts uncomfortably at the sudden change of the conversation.

“You’re giving yourself far too little credit, Alexander, and me far too much. You’re not the only one in this relationship who’s made mistakes.”

Alec shakes his head.

“That’s not what I mean. Magnus, from the moment we met, you’ve helped us prevent one disaster after another, even when it goes against your own self-interests, and without ever expecting anything in return.” Alec reaches to tangle their fingers together, lips pulling into a small, self-deprecating smirk. “And you’ve always been there for me, even long before we became _us_ , when all I did was push you away. I mean, I could probably ask you for anything and you’d do it—”

“Not true.” Magnus clears his throat, if only to release some of the pressure that is rapidly building there. “I would never wear acid-washed jeans, even for you. I was very serious about that.”

Alec rolls his eyes, smile widening.

“Magnus, I’m trying to make a point.”

“By all means, don’t let me interrupt,” Magnus says, voice weak and heart beating an insistent staccato in his chest, to the point where it’s almost physically painful. “What is your point, exactly?”

“That you’re amazing,” Alec says softly, as painfully honestly as Magnus knew, and feared, he would. “That meeting you is one of the best things to have ever happened to me. That I’m _more_ than lucky to have you in my life. That, sometimes, I still can’t believe that I get to have this, that I get to have _you_ , because I don’t deserve you, and I never will.” He pauses. “I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, what with everything that’s been going on, but I want you to know that, starting now, I’ll do everything I can to make you see how much you mean to me and how much I love and appreciate you.”

It’s a while before Magnus is able to speak around the lump in his throat.

“Well,” he says, voice thick. “I daresay you’re off to an excellent start.” He hesitates before adding, “But, Alexander, as much as I appreciate it, and I do, it truly isn’t necessary. You’re already giving me so much without even realizing it, just by—” _staying_ “—being here, there’s really no need to—”

Whatever vestiges of composure Magnus still possessed evaporate as Alec leans closer and gently cups his cheek.

“Just because you’re not used to it, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t expect it, Magnus,” he says, voice impossibly soft. “And it definitely doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it, because you _do_.”

All Magnus can do is stare at him, defensive walls rendered useless at his feet, crumbled to dust: stripped bare to his very bones by emotions so fierce and absolute that even his centuries of experience in perfecting a façade don’t stand a chance. He knows all of it is reflected in his eyes, and normally, it would have horrified him to have all of the emotions he’s worked so hard to keep hidden laid bare like this—but looking at the literal angel sitting in front of him, there is no room in his heart for anything other than love and wonder.

“Well,” he eventually manages. “Far be it from me to try and stop you.”

Alec leans in until they’re only a hairsbreadth from touching.

“Good,” he says, and Magnus shivers as Alec’s breath ghosts over his lips. “Then eat, and let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cavities, guys. Forward me your dental bill and I'll take care of it, lol


End file.
